User blog:LuckyEmile/Transformation Types Explained
Greetings. I am LuckyEmile. If you’re here, you’re probably curious about how exactly the Transformation ability is treated here. You may be used to VS Battles Wiki’s variant, in which one can partially alter themselves. However, when you think of a transformation, is this really what comes to mind? Well, chances are, not really. By VS Battles Wiki terms, what you’re thinking of is probably more in line with Shapeshifting, however there are many different ways in which a transformation can be undergone. Hence, to allow us to distinguish between them, a type system was created. If the profile wasn’t clear enough for you, you’ve come to the right place as I, the creator of the system, will try my best to explain it to you in a way that is easier to understand. So, are you ready? Let’s do this! Type 1: Partial Transformation Let’s start with Type 1, as most lists do. This is the most basic of transformations, and in some cases, it doesn’t do much in its own right. Let’s look to a real-world example. Chameleons are well known for their ability to camouflage by changing the colour of their skin to match their surroundings. This would be an example of Type 1, as whilst it changes a feature of their bodies, it doesn’t create any vast differences. Looking to fiction, Son Goku from popular franchise Dragon Ball may come to mind, with his ability to change his eye and hair colours to more exotic choices, as well as gain a new hairstyle (see gif above). These are undoubtedly transformations, however they don’t change his anatomy in any real particular way. However, changing colour is not the only way in which one can qualify for Type 1 Transformation. Let’s look to Mario, the protagonist of Nintendo’s flagship series. When using a Super Mushroom, Mario is able to grow twice his original height, and when using a Mini Mushroom, he can shrink down to fit into small areas. These, too, would be considered transformations, however Mario doesn’t exactly change in ways that would be considered radically different. His basic anatomy remains the same, it’s just he’s changed in size. Whilst you may wish to argue this is Size Manipulation, this doesn’t seem the case as it also changes the structure of his body as opposed to commanding his size/growing. Generally, changes to the body that only alter what you have in your base anatomy are what Type 1 is in a nutshell. (For cases like Sailor Moon, where it is obviously a transformation, but visually only their clothes change, this would also be Type 1). Type 2: Morphing Type 2 is quite a complicated field, and arguably the most flexible type in the system. To sum it up, it is essentially transforming of the existing anatomy: you can only work with what you have. I gave some examples on the profile, so let’s look to those in more depth. Any seasoned JRPG player will know what a Slime is, or Slime Girl if you swing that way, but if you don’t, they tend to be little blobs of a fluid substance. As such, how they shape their body is their desire. How they operate is essentially Body Control, such as limiting themselves to puddles, or creating an arm from their being to carry out a chore like writing, to give a humour example. However, they are limited to their body. Whilst they can take on a number of shapes, they are limited to the slime body. That example may make it sound like this power is limitless as long as you have something to work with, however that’s not always the case. For example, Void Termina from Kirby Star Allies can turn his hands into swords or his arms into wings (as seen above), however he is seemingly limited to just these few alterations to his body. This is a useful way of imagining Type 2. Sticking with Kirby, we can demonstrate a bizarre example of Type 2: He is able to transform his face into a boomerang and throw it. Since he isn’t really changing in any radical ways, just reshaping his existing anatomy, this counts as Type 2. (However keep in mind to pull off what Kirby did, you probably need some good Regeneration). To sum it up, you can turn certain parts of your body into other things, but you cannot transform your body as a whole into something radically different. Type 3: Transformative Arsenal Transforming your body into something radically different is the job for Type 3. Generally, this is for the more obvious transformations, however they are limited in how exactly they come about. Let’s look to a well-known example from folklore. I’m sure you know about werewolves, humans who look upon a full moon and change into a wolf-like beast. This is a way to imagine Type 3 Transformations. A werewolf may be capable of changing in a way that makes them unrecognisable from their other form, but they cannot become exactly what they please. Another example would be vampires, who can take on the form of a bat. To look to fiction, let’s return to Dragon Ball and observe the character Freeza. Freeza looks vastly different at the start of the arc to the end of the arc he debuted in thanks to his numerous transformations. They alter his body in a way so that he is a very different looking being with each form, however, the forms he can achieve had already been set in stone, he couldn’t become anything he wished. And this is what sums up Type 3 nicely. Type 4: Shapeshifting You can call this “Limitless Type 3” if you so desire, as this is very similar in nature to Type 3, except now with no limits. A good way to visualise this would be the showdown between Merlin and his nemesis Madam Mim in the Disney film Sword in the Stone, in which they use magic to take on a multitude of different animal forms to combat one another. The user can become whatever they so desire on a whim, such as becoming an object that may come in handy for a task, another creature, a cloud of particles or something entirely different. Type 5: Permanent Transformation Unlike those before it, Type 5 is not an ascension of its predecessor. Instead, it focuses on the case of transformations that are made to last. Usually they are similar to Type 3 in how the form which is taken on is quite different from the form before it, however now it is permanent. A way to imagine this would be Pokémon Evolutions (like Eevee’s, seen above), which involves the Pokémon in question entering a new state and staying like this, essentially evolving into its new form. Numerous characters can achieve this through different means, however the end result is the same: they’ve taken on a new body. Sometimes there are scenarios in which the transformation can be reversed, for example when Perfect Cell releases #18 from his body in Dragon Ball, he is forced to revert to his Semi-Perfect state. However, since he otherwise would have stayed in his Perfect form, his transformation still qualifies for being a permanent transformation, it just holds a weakness that can reverse the transformation it if exploited. This is not the case for all Type 5 transforms, however, as some have no known way of returning to their original state. Type 6: Hide and Seek The name “Hide and Seek” may sound rather silly, but it’s in reference to the famous Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, who were named such to parallel the name of said game. (Yes, Jekyll is supposed to be pronounced “Jeekyll”, apparently). However, the idea of two individuals in one body is not unheard of in other works of fiction, and even in the real world it appears to be the case, except not as extreme. To get to the point, Type 6 is a case usually similar to Type 1 in that a few features of the appearance are changed, however the cause is due to the fact that multiple individuals share a body, and the dominant soul has their own distinct appearance. For example, The Boss from JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Part 5, who is eventually revealed to be named Diavolo, is able to hide his identity effectively by taking advantage of his alter ego, Vinegar Doppio, who looks radically different from him (as seen above). However, not all cases are as obvious, leaving only a few telltale signs. Let’s take Yakumo Koishi from the Touhou Project fanseries Koishi Komeiji’s Heart Throbbing Adventure. This is a case of Yukari Yakumo and Koishi Komeiji sharing a body, with Koishi usually in control of the body, however, when Yukari takes command, it can be seen that her eye colour is different. So whilst ever so minor, it still counts as a Type 6 transformation, and shows that these cases may not always be obvious. Type 7: Dimension Shifting Type 7 Transformation.gif Type 7 Transformation Link.gif Type 7 Transformation Mario.gif Now we enter a complex realm. Luckily, for Type 7, only a basic grasp of mathematical dimensions is needed, and the gifs above are useful ways of showing this type visually. The user can ascend to a higher dimension, such as Mario exiting his 2D 8-Bit form and taking on a three-dimensional form in Super Mario Odyssey, or descend to lower dimensions, such as Link’s ability to become a two-dimensional wall painting in Link Between Worlds. Being able to change how many dimensions you have classes you as a user of Type 7 Transformation. Type 8: Concept Shifting This one is a little tricky to get your head around, but basically, this is the ability to go from one concept to another. In the above scans, we can see a case where Zamas goes from godhood to becoming one with the universe and concept of justice and order. He has shifted his concept from a god to universe/justice/order, so this would be an example of Type 8. It can be hard to get your head around, it was for me, but this example should be a good way of visualising it. Extra Questions What about transformations that make you stronger? You know that certain characters can get stronger with each transformation. Is this the case for all transformations? No. Then, should transformations offering new strength or abilities be a new type of transformation? Well, also no, since there is probably an example in each of these types that gain new abilities from their change in form or becomes stronger or faster. And so if it’s something that can occur across the transformation spectrum, then clearly it’s not something that would require its own type. What about transformations you need something for? You know how some people can transform at will, and others need something? Why not make a new type for that? Well, I didn’t because not only would it overcomplicate the system, but it is also something found in quite possibly every transformation type. Look at Goku in Type 1, who can transform at will, in comparison to Mario, also in Type 1, who needs a power-up in order to do so. Generally, it’s nicer to just specify their method as opposed to making types for each method on top of the current system. To sum up these questions, I made the system based off what types of transformations can be achieved, not what the new forms can offer to the users, how they are achieved, or other variables. An exception could be argued for Type 6, but this is such a distinct case, I decided it would be best to be included. I get your system, but you forgot… If I forgot something, please do drop by my message wall and tell me, because I’m only one person. I asked for the aid of many others during making this, boosting the system from only 3 types to 8 by the time of publication, as I can only know so much about fiction. So if you have a case that would warrant a new type, tell me and I’ll give it a look over! Category:Blog posts